pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zyber
how can i improve Build:Team - Fear/Famine? ZamaneeJinn 04:36, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :Hello Zyber ty for your contributions on the discussion page of my build. Many people fail to test a build before rating. (btw you have the D/P Ebon Spear Chucker template twice on your user page) --Lann 22:12, 9 September 2007 (CEST) ::Np, i got the derv twice because it is 2 different builds^^ Zyber 16:47, 9 September 2007 (CEST) :::But they have the same template >.> --Lann 17:11, 9 September 2007 (CEST) ::::There is a line between the two builds, just below the first D/P ^^. Zyber 17:21, 9 September 2007 (CEST) I am loving that mesmer build and have yet to check out the rest,(BTW with Daze combined with the mesmers interupting build it would make the casting slowr and make the spells easily interupted by any melee or ranged attacks.) Styxke 15:51, 9 January 2008 (EST) A Shadow step would be nice for the sins(But not necessarily needed.) Styxke 15:53, 9 January 2008 (EST) :I'm actually not sure what build you are talking about, might post a link to it? I don't remember very well, but yea, i do love mesmers using frustration and interrupts :D Zyber 09:13, 10 January 2008 (EST) Scandinavians Actually fail at neutral. Except for the swedish in WWII. - 10:04, 26 January 2008 (EST) :Guess we disagree there :) Zyber 13:34, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::Especially the danish aren't neutral. They've always sided with someone and actively fought in every major war I can think of. No offense to you of course :D - 20:52, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::I don't take it as an offence, but you are wrong, at least partially. In WWII, we were neutral, but the germans occupied us. We actually managed to stay somewhat neutral, until the germans began to lose the war. Then we went against them ofc ;P But we were forced into that war, we didn't decide it ourselves. Zyber 05:20, 27 January 2008 (EST) (EDIT) But one thing is for sure, we are way too mixed up with the Iraqi war ;) Zyber 05:25, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::Actually, the danes fought back for like an hour or so, before they quit and accepted defeat. So you're not entirely correct, but not entirely incorrect either. And offending you by calling you danish would be offending myself ^^ - 06:43, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::Oh, your a dane too? :) and BTW, we were also neutral at WWI. Zyber 09:07, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Jeg ved ikke meget om WWI, men vi kvajede os ved Napoleon krigen. - 09:24, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Jeg ved ikke meget om Napoleon krigen, udover napoleon kvajede sig da han gik efter rusland :) Zyber 10:00, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Danskerne holdt med Napoleon. /phail - (ō'shən thĕ skâr'krō') [snō hwīt tăn] 10:02, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::/agree Zyber 10:20, 27 January 2008 (EST) Svenska ftw! Svenskarna har typ varit neutrala i alla krig. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:06, 3 February 2008 (EST) I accept :D Tytytytyty :D Zyber 17:45, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Comment on Build:A/D Beguiling Scythe *''The GG version is better, Daze doesn't really synergize here. Also, Dash is not much of a speedboost to catch kiters.'' DW covers Dazed, which is very nice synergy, especially since timing eremite's attack and mystic sweep for interrupt. And yes, Dash is horrible, but that's why Crippling Sweep is variants. Just fyi :)--Relyk 11:06, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :Update, its better than GG version.--Relyk 18:47, 30 March 2008 (EDT) I'm sorry About suddenly not talking to you anymore earlier. I changed character without adding you to my F-list, so I couldn't send any messages :/ - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:15, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Oh, never mind, i logged out fairly quickly anyways, so i didn't even notice :P Zyber 14:23, 3 April 2008 (EDT) don't try to save trash builds =( --'-Chaos-' 15:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Build:N/E Virulence Condition Spammer I'm going to ask you to refrain from voting on this. I understand its your right to vote, but obviously your votes are far too biased to be accounted for and i dont want to keep removing it. Rawrawr Dinosaur 00:52, 6 March 2009 (UTC)